¿Cómo le digo?
by Annita MA
Summary: ¿Cómo le dirías a una persona que te ha apoyado en todo, que siempre ha estado a tu lado en los peores momentos, y que te ama hasta el fin del mundo, que tu...ya no sientes lo mismo? ¿Quien sentirá eso? ¿Yoh o Anna? Entren y averiguenlo :)


Este es mi segundo Fic inspirado en una canción llamada ¿Cómo le digo?  
Espero y les guste xD  
Por cierto, las letras en cursiva es lo que piensa Anna, ósea, son los pensamientos de Anna, y lo que está en cursiva y en negrita (ósea que tienen ambas cosas) es la letra de la canción… Ojalá y me hayan entendido…. Porque yo no xD

* * *

**-"Eran aproximadamente las 3 de la mañana en Tokio, toda la ciudad dormía, bueno casi toda; En una pensión cerca de las afueras de Tokio, la pensión "En", en el piso de arriba se encontraba una rubia que no dormía, porque en su mente solo existía alguien…Yoh. Pero no era un pensamiento de amor, si no de confusión, hace tiempo que en su cabeza retumbaba la misma pregunta de siempre…y que nunca tenía el valor de contestarla…"-**

_-¿Cómo le digo? A él que siempre ha estado a mi lado ¿Cómo le digo? Que me da lo mismo vaya que venga, que este o no conmigo, que no siento nada cuando me acaricia, ya no disfruto como antes su risa, que quiero escaparme, que siento ahogarme, que me desespero, que ya no lo quiero ¿Cómo le digo?- _Pensaba Anna todas las noches desde hace algún tiempo, se torturaba al pensar en cómo decirle todo eso a él…a Yoh.

* * *

-AL DÍA SIGUIENTE-

* * *

**-Ya está lista la cena Annita-** decía un alegre Yoh mientras abría un poco la puerta de la habitación de Anna, él últimamente había notado que SU Annita estaba muy rara y no sabía el motivo, así que intentaba complacerla a ver si así volvía a ser la misma Anna de siempre, la misma mujer que amaba-

**-Ahora bajo-** respondió secamente Anna, haciendo que Yoh cerrará la puerta y bajará al comedor, Anna se levantó, entró al baño, se lavó la cara y se miró al espejo mientras se secaba la cara, bajó al comedor con la esperanza de saber que hacer…

**-Hola Annita-** saludaba Yoh, quien estaba sentado en el comedor mientras esperaba a su dulce prometida

**-Hola-** saludó Anna sin ninguna emoción mientras se sentaba enfrente de él

**-Ahora te sirvo-** decía Yoh mientras se paraba y le servía el desayuno a Anna

**-Yoh…-** decía en un susurro Anna que con suerte ella pudo escuchar, pero al parecer no sólo ella lo escucho ya que cuando dijo eso, su prometido paró en seco, bajó el plato, se sentó de cunclillas frente a ella, puso sus manos en la cara de ella, así obligándola a mirarlo y dijo…

**-¿Querías hablarme?, sé que algo te pasa, te noto cambiada quisiera ayudarte, cuéntame todo…- **decía Yoh mirando dulcemente a Anna como siempre lo había hecho, solo que algo no estaba bien, y eso era que ahora esa mirada ya no provocaba nada en la sacerdotisa **-desde hace algún tiempo que apenas sonríes, te quedas mirándome y nada me dices, ¿porque estas mal?, por favor dime-**

**-Lo que pasa es que ya...-** decía Anna mientras tomaba valor para confesarle su nueva forma de pensar con respecto a su relación, pero como todas las veces anteriores, se acobardo **-Es muy tarde estoy cansada el día fue largo-**

**-Pero si algo pasó dímelo, porque yo tal vez pueda hacer algo**- decía Yoh mientras la miraba a los ojos, esos ojos negros que significaban todo para él, esos ojos lograron enamorarlo poco a poco, al igual que Anna, ella se había enamorado de la forma en que la mirada de Yoh le provocaba tantas emociones, pero ahora, todo eso ya no existía por parte de ella-

**-Todo está bien, vete y no te preocupes, es solo el entrenamiento- **decía Anna mientras le quitaba las manos a Yoh y se paraba de la silla quedando a espaldas de Yoh

**-Yo pensé que tal vez tu querías que hoy me quedara a tu lado- **decía Yoh mientras se paraba y ponía una mano suavemente en el hombro de Anna-

**-Pero es muy tarde, déjame sola que no pasa nada- **dijo Anna mientras se volteaba abruptamente y le quitaba la mano a Yoh de forma violenta-

**-Yo quiero compartir como antes las cosas que te lastimaban-** insistía Yoh, ya que era muy grande el amor que por Anna tenía, y no quería que ella estuviera cortante con él y haría todo lo posible para saber que sucedía con ella-

**-No es nada importante, te pido que entiendas es solo el cansancio-** decía Anna secamente mientras se dirigía a las escaleras para subir a su recámara y poder dormir un poco-

**-Yo no puedo entender cómo en tan poco tiempo has cambiado tanto- **dijo Yoh en un susurró luego de que Anna subiera las escaleras-

* * *

-"Los días pasaron y cada vez más seguido Anna ignoraba a Yoh, o solo le hablaba lo indispensable, hasta que Anna e Yoh recibieron una invitación de la señora Kino diciendo que su compromiso se llevaría a cabo dentro de muy poco tiempo, y era urgente que ambos viajarán lo más pronto posible que pudiera a Izumo, para su fiesta de compromiso. Ambos viajaron a Izumo, llegaron a casa de los abuelos de Yoh, y luego de unos pocos días se llevó a cabo la fiesta. Todos se divertían, menos una chica rubia, que estaba en un rincón alejada de todos los invitados, solo miraba a su prometido, lo miraba porque no quería casarse con él, no lo amaba, y su boda se acercaba, así que era ahora o nunca para abrirse con Yoh y contarle la verdad"-

* * *

_-¿Cómo le digo? Que es todo mentira que quiero alejarlo que así ya no vivo, que me siento culpable, de verlo llorando de verlo sufriendo que ya no soporto seguirle mintiendo-_ pensaba Anna mientras caminaba hacía Yoh y le susurraba al oído…

**-Ven por favor que quiero hablarte- **dijo Anna y luego salió al jardín de aquella casa

**-¿Qué pasa?-** decía Yoh, quien había salido inmediatamente luego de que Anna le dijera eso, así que la siguió hasta el jardín y ahí la vio, tan hermosa como siempre, a la luz de la luna, pero algo en su interior decía que algo andaba mal

**-Lo que pasa es que ya…-** decía Anna mientras lo volteaba a ver y tomaba aire para ahora sí decirle todo-

**-¿Estás bien?-** preguntó algo asustado Yoh ya que por algún motivo no quería que Anna terminará de hablar **-¿Te sientes bien?**

**-Es muy tarde estoy cansada el día fue largo-**

**-Pero si algo pasó dímelo, porque yo tal vez pueda hacer algo**- decía Yoh mientras la miraba detenidamente y pensaba que era lo que le sucedía a su futura esposa, "Los nervios" pensó Yoh-

**-Todo está bien, vete y no te preocupes, es solo el entrenamiento- **decía Anna mientras lo miraba sin ninguna expresión o sentimiento alguno

**-Yo pensé que tal vez tú querías que hoy me quedara a tu lado- **decía Yoh mientras se acercaba a Anna y depositaba un beso en la mejilla rosada de ella

**-Pero es muy tarde, déjame sola que no pasa nada- **dijo Anna mientras se volteaba abruptamente-

**-Yo quiero compartir como antes las cosas que te lastimaban-** decía Yoh un poco desanimado ya que NUNCA antes Anna se comportaba así cuando él le daba un beso

**-No es nada importante, te pido que entiendas es solo el cansancio-** decía Anna secamente mientras se dirigía a él nuevamente

**-Yo no puedo entender cómo en tan poco tiempo has cambiado tanto- **dijo Yoh en un tono de tristeza con algo de decepción mientras caminaba hacia dentro de la casa donde se celebraba a la "Feliz pareja"

_**Es muy tarde estoy cansada el día fue largo  
Pero si algo pasó dímelo, porque yo tal vez pueda hacer algo  
Todo está bien, vete y no te preocupes, es solo el entrenamiento  
Yo pensé que tal vez tú querías que hoy me quedara a tu lado**__  
__**Pero es muy tarde, déjame sola que no pasa nada  
Yo quiero compartir como antes las cosas que te lastimaban**__  
__**No es nada importante, te pido que entiendas es solo el cansancio  
Yo no puedo entender cómo en tan poco tiempo has cambiado tanto**_

* * *

Lo siento, pero así es la canción o bueno masomenos así es y pues me dolió separar a mi pareja favorita, se los juro, me dolio bastante Dx

Pero este Fic está terminado...

Ojalá y les guste como a mí :)

Nos vemos luego, ¡AH! y por si se preguntaban la historia "Dime y olvido, enseñame y aprendo, involucrame y nunca olvidaré" sigue activa, intentaré subir un capítulo cada semana :) Pero por si se lo preguntaban aún sigo viva xD


End file.
